There are numerous devices which are designed to inflate a balloon and provide location information of the individual. Most all of the devices are cumbersome or are not simple to operate by a child. Porter, U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,438 requires an individual to be sufficiently strong to force the gas cylinder down against the needle tube puncturing the gas cylinder and inflating the balloon. Further, an incapacitated person would not easily be able to operate the device.
McNeill, U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,079 discloses a balloon which is reusable, rugged and has relative long life. It is obviously not a device which could be carried about by a child nor easily operated by a child or an incapacitated person.
All of the inflatable devices including those already cited, Chetlan, U.S. Pat. No. 2,646,019; Crofford, U.S. Pat. No. 827,350; Paulson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,836,495; Leslie, U.S. Pat. No. 2,395,006; Hansen U.S. Pat. No. 2,629,115; Samwald, U.S. Pat. No. 2,842,090; Walker, U.S. Pat. No. 2,862,531; Hanson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,050; Pritchard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,712; Rozzella, U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,655; Clinger U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,229; Lutz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,723; and Collins, U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,181 cannot withstand any wind without being driven to the ground. MacFadden, U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,877 recognizes the problem with adverse flight conditions and discloses an air duct as a stabilizer on the tail portion of an inflatable device however does not provide the benefits of the within device.